Walking on a tightrope together
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: A DivergenceSongfic.What if Gonou had dropped the dagger befre going to Kanan's cell? What if he had saved her. GonouHakkaiKanan.First time writing something like this. Also one of my entries to MediaMiners fanfic contest.Possible O.O.C.Ness.Later!


Authors Note:

This is a what if Gonou had dropped the dagger and then freed Kanan instead of him having it with him when went over to her cell.

Warnings: Out of Character-ness. If I write Saiyuki it's generally about Son Goku. The two primary characters here Cho Gonou/Hakkai and Cho Kanan.

This is my first time doing anything that features Gonou/Hakkai and Kanan so hence the warning.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki, Not I said the writer.;P.

This is the end song to Saiyuki: Requiem for the one not chosen.

'Tightrope'

Lyrics, Music and Performance by Tetsu69.

(SPROUSE Kl/oon records).

_Song lyrics_

Normal stuff.

////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

_I chase you, but I can't catch up_

_You just smile sadly._

He had killed countless and spilled their blood,

just to get to her. He finally found her in a cell at the bottom of the castle, He was relieved to see that she was still alive. he dropped the dagger he had been using and ran over to her.

_That distant gaze of yours._

_Draws me in and I become helpless._

"Kanan!" she looked as Gonou ran over to the cell. "Gonou!" Their hands intertwined through a space between the bars that still kept them apart.

"Let's go home Kanan."

She smiled at him sadly as tears fell down her face.

"It's too late for me my love."

_No matter how I hold you tight_

_Your heart becomes incomprehensible._

He got the key out that he had gotten from one of the demons he had killed just moments before coming into the dark cell and

used it to open the door. After it opened he went and embraced her. She held on to him tight. Happy he was there but sad at the same time. Confused in between, tears started to come from her eyes.

_Sleeping deep within that smile _

_There's someone, and I've found out _

_If this feeling were to be returned._

"That monster...I'm carrying his child." She cried as he held her. "We'll get through this Kanan. We can go somewhere else and start over, But we'll get through this together."

_Give you my heart, give you my soul._

_Don't talk, don't ask, don't laugh anymore._

_Is it okay if I take you away?_

The two were getting up and set to leave.

"Well, well. Isn't this touching."

The two looked back and there was a demon eerily smiling.

"Run Kanan!" Gonou shouted to her. She nodded and ran.

_I can't part with you_

_Even if all were to fall apart._

"You killed my entire clan all for the sake of what, one woman."

Gonou got ready to fight the demon to buy Kanan time.

The demon moved closer to Gonou. "Hm, I wonder if the legend is true? They say when a human bathes in the blood of a thousand demons, he becomes one himself."

The demon gave a thoughtful yet eerie smile.

_My heart is troubled_

_I know it's selfish of me._

_I can't stop. Drowning, vanishing._

He punched the demon. "Gonou catch!" Kanan threw the dagger to him. He picked it up as the long haired demon returned.

"You are not an ordinary human. My name is Chin Yisou, Remember it." Gonou stabbed the demon and some of it's blood landed on him.

_My cries are erased by the waves._

_The lonely night wraps around me. _

_Your lies pierce my heart._

The demon with what appeared to be his final strength passed something onto Gonou. Three ear pieces and then barely a whisper he said the word 'Limiters' and then fell to his death.

Not wanting to take chances at this point he put them on as his own vision started to get a little blurry.

_Just a little more, just a bit more_

_Through the night, hold you tight._

_If it's to have you, I don't care._

They made their way out of the castle and were somewhere in a forest, rain had since started fall. It wasn't long later before Gonou fell unconscious on the ground, bleeding.

"Gonou! Your hurt." She got on her knees to see what she could do. "Is he dead or something?" She looked up to see a red haired man with a jacket slung over his shoulder.

//\\//\\

_Is it okay if I take you away?_

_I can't part with you._

His vision slowly started to come to him and soon enough he could make out a white ceiling and looked over to his left Kanan was smiling at him tears close to falling from her eyes in relief. "I'm so glad your alright."

"Kanan, What happened?" "That man saved saved you."

_Even if all were to fall apart_

_My heart is still troubled._

_I know it's selfish of me _

_I can't stop. When I touch you, why can't I see anything?_

It wasn't long afterward Kanan found out she lost the child she was carrying and Gojyo, the man who helped them out had let them stay at his place since the two had nowhere else to go.

Though it was just a little over a month later that things took another turn for the two.

_Like a lost kitten_

_Walk on tightrope together._

_Just a little more, just a little bit more._

One starry night a little over month later someone knocked at the door. Gojyo was the one to answer it and there was a blond haired monk. "I'm sorry to bother you so late but I'm on a hunt for a mass murderer. A young man in his early twenties with green eyes. He goes by the name Cho Gonou."

_Through the night, hold you tight_

_If it's to have you, I don't care._

_Is it okay if I take you away?_

_I can't part with you._

That same night just seconds later a fight had ensued and ultimately Gonou had agreed to go with the monk and the boy with the golden eyes. A few weeks later he was allowed to go back, but not as Cho Gonou. He returned as Cho Hakkai. He still had to kept under probation for a certain amount of time though. Since Kanan found out that Mr.Sanzo had helped Hakkai/Gonou out she eventually forgave him.

_Even if all were to fall apart_

_My heart is troubled_

_I know it's selfish of me_

_I can't stop._

Over time she had began learning medicine from Gojyo's doctor friend and was learning to be a nurse. Hakkai had started becoming Goku's tutor and was happy she had accepted him even though now he more or less a demon than a human.

But things change.

_Is it okay if I stay here?_

_The night of uncertainty wraps around me _

_Walk on tightrope together._

Three years later he along with Gojyo had to go with Sanzo and Goku to stop something that was making demons go crazy.

Kanan stayed and continued to work on learning medicine.

Before he left the two made a promise to stay alive and for him to come back when this mission was complete.

That was promise he was determined to keep.

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


End file.
